


The U.S.S Make Shit Up

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [45]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Parker, Eliot and Hardison: The U.S.S. Make Shit Up - Voltaire (LOLOLOL)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The U.S.S Make Shit Up

Eliot jerked away from the guy in the giant paper-machied head. "Hardison!" he snapped.

Alec just laughed and took a picture with his cellphone camera. "Relax dude, we've got a treaty with the Klingons."

Eliot glared at him as he walked past to take the lead. "You're a nerd," he said like it was an insult. Alec just bowed at Eliot's retreating back before he followed.

They found Parker standing by a potplant watching the cosplay. "Why is her hair purple? And those shoes are stupid, she can't run in them."

Eliot privately thought her choice of shoes was secondary to her choice of supportive underwear when in came to running, but he didn't say it -- there were some things he just didn't want to explain to her. "Hardison, how much did it cost you to have us take a case in a scifi convention?"

Alec was grinning ear to ear. "I must have just been a very good boy this year. Come on, time to meet the mark. Trade floor." He didn't have to look at the map to point the way and nearly hit a guy walking past. 

"Frank the llama!" the guy exclaimed.

"Hey, sorry man, DFTBA." Alec and the guy exchanged a complicated hand gesture that ended on a fist bump. 

"Really?" Eliot asked as the kid wandered off.

Hardison shrugged and smiled sunnily. "Hey man, these are my people." He nodded towards the far doors. "Come on."

Eliot looked at Parker who grinned and shrugged and skipped after Hardison. Eliot tried not to smile as he followed.


End file.
